


slush and parkas

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [25]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, snow fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: snow fun? and Katara? guess how that'll go
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Kudos: 11





	slush and parkas

**Author's Note:**

> i wish this was longer but honestly i didn't feel like squeezing much plot out of this one

“Gotcha!” Katara crowed proudly as Zuko fell under the onslaught, and Zuko groaned in mock-defeat.

“Remind me to never start a snowball fight with a waterbender,” he said, getting up once Katara grabbed his hand to pull him up.

“You tell me,” Sokka said, getting pulled up by Suki, “I’ve had to deal with _this_ for years!”

“Actually, it was mostly me throwing slush at him,” Katara said, “I could barely control my own actions.”

“You could barely catch a fish but you could very easily dump an entire parka’s worth of slush down my back!” Sokka said, and Katara cackled.

“Slush doesn’t wiggle,” she said, “Now, who’s up for another round?”


End file.
